A Secret Encounter
by SecretJedi0512
Summary: Having waited months for a chance to be alone with Sabine, Hera's affection for her has grown. Now alone, Hera shows Sabine how to have a good time. Rated M for a reason.


**Secret Encounter**

 **Star Wars Rebels: Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Hera has been keeping secret feelings for Sabine for months, so one day when they're left alone on the ship, she shares them with her, but not through words.**

Hera watched as the boys left the ship to go and get some supplies. Finally, she was alone with Sabine. She'd been waiting for months for such an opportunity.

"Just us left then." Commented Sabine as she entered the cockpit.

"That's right," she replied, a naughty smile creeping across her face. She treaded over to Sabine and pushed her up against the wall. One hand keeping Sabine in place and the other on the wall, Hera kissed her passionately on the lips. As Sabine opened her mouth in protest, Hera's tongue slid through the opening. Continuing to kiss her, Hera felt Sabine's arm give way as she stopped fighting her grasp. They sunk deeper into the kiss, Sabine now kissing just as passionately as Hera.

Still pressing Sabine up against the wall with one hand, Hera slid her free hand under Sabines armour and began to rub her virgin slit. Sabine moaned, enjoying the sensation of the older woman's fingers rubbing her slit.

"Oh, that feels great. I've never felt this good."

"Hmm, really?" Responded Hera seductively, her naughty smile returning. "I've only just started."

Hera brought her hand back out from under Sabine's armour, and led her towards the bunks. Hera threw Sabine onto one of the bunks, she was in total control. "Let's see what we can do without all that armour" she said, pulling off the girls armour until all that was left were her panties. The twi'lek slipped her hand under Sabine's panties, and with one finger she began to slowly pump in and out of Sabine's wet slit. Sabine moaned loudly in pleasure. "Yes… yes right there! More!" Listening to Sabine's request, Hera added a second finger. Now, with two fingers, Hera moved faster and harder up and down Sabine's slit. The speed continued to increase until Sabine was brought to orgasm with a scream, her juices spilling over Hera's hand. Hera pulled off Sabine's now soaking panties, taking a moment to admire the girls small, slender body. Sensing an opening, Sabine seized the chance to turn the tables on Hera.

She forced the woman over, placing herself on top of Hera. Hera, taken by surprise, struggled against Sabine's grip. But she wasn't about to give up her newfound power. "Now come on Hera, I wasn't gonna let you stay on top _all_ night."

Hera stopped struggling, and grinned at Sabine. "Well then, soon as you have the power, I'm all yours." And with that she lay still, allowing Sabine to do whatever she wanted to do with her. Sabine began by gently kissing the green-skinned woman's neck, leaving a trail of kisses down towards the zipper of her orange jumpsuit. Then, tantalisingly slow, she started to unzip Hera's jumpsuit. The older woman was just desperate to unzip her jumpsuit quickly, but she stayed still, completely at the younger woman's command.

Once halfway down, Sabine paused. She moved back up to Hera's large, mature breasts. She massaged both breasts with her hands, causing Hera to moan softly. She then began to suck on one of the breasts, and Hera moaned even louder. Eventually Sabine moved back to the zip, continuing her slow progress down Hera's body. She admired the twi'lek's body as she did so, her full but slender frame and her beautiful green skin. Once she reached the end of the zip, she pulled off the jumpsuit. To her surprise, Hera wasn't wearing any panties. Instead there was just her green, wet slit.

Sabine spread Hera's legs wide open, bringing her head down to the woman's slit. She probed at it with her tongue, Hera moaning with pleasure. Without warning, Sabine replaced her tongue with her fingers, pumping them rapidly in and out of Hera's slit. Hera gasped as an orgasm swept through her, flowing into Sabine's fingers. Sabine licked the rest away with her tongue.

Hera pulled Sabine to her for a passionate kiss, shoving her own fingers into Sabine's slit. Sabine's moaning broke the kiss, and she screamed as she had yet another orgasm. It was at that point they heard the boys arriving back from the supply run, so they put their clothes back on as quickly as they could.

"Until next time." Said Hera, winking as she left the room.


End file.
